It is known that in apparatuses for use in the home for preparing coffee or cappuccino there is a steam dispenser suitable for mixing the milk taken from a container with air to obtain a final emulsion of milk, air and steam that gives the drink the quantity of froth with the desired characteristics.
Such apparatuses suffer from some drawbacks, the greatest of which are those due to the awkwardness and poor versatility of use and to the difficulty of access to the inner parts for inspection.
Such apparatuses also do not have a system for cleaning the inner parts or have one that is not very effective so as to gradually bring about a deterioration of performance.
Moreover, the quality of the emulsion can often be degraded by the configuration and/or structural and/or functional characteristics of such conventional apparatuses. For example, the influence that the mixing operation of the milk with the air and the steam addition operation have upon each other, due to the fact that they are carried out in the same area, can have a negative influence upon the quality of the emulsion.